Generally, most widely used sports shoes are designed to enable the wearer to tighten his/her shoe to conform closely with the shape of the wearer's foot by using a shoelace, except for some shoes using velcro-fasteners.
Such shoelace-type shoes, however, have several drawbacks due to the fact that the wearer has to tie or untie the shoelace whenever putting on or taking off the shoe. That is, it is actually impossible to assure the shoelace to be tightened with a constant tension, and the tying or untying action of the shoelace may be difficult for some wearers, and requires a relatively long time. Further, hanging ends of the shoelace, which remain after tying, may result in a low wearing comfort upon fluttering.